No lights
by Mrs. Rogers-Stark
Summary: Veía a la gente correr de un lado a otro, pero también lo vio, intentando buscar cómo salvar a los demás, como poder ser el superhéroe que tanto deseaba. Steve no pudo evitar más que reír en la profundidad de la oscuridad, debía de ser suyo: Anthony Stark le recordaba a su viejo yo. No había nadie más que le provocara tanto como él.


**No lights**

 **D** isclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la franquicia de comics Marvel. Así, como la interpretación de sus personalidades, astucias, poderes entre otra información ha sido sacada de las películas al igual que de los comics. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia. Sí fuese dueña de los personas —cosa que no soy, por cierto—, sería rica, no tanto como Stark, pero tendría lo mío {?}

 **T** ítulo: No lights

 **P** arejas: Stony [Steve Rogers and Anthony E. Stark]

 **R** oce de parejas: Pepperony [Anthony E. Stark and Virginia Potts] — Stucky [Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes]

 **A** nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

–intervención para detalles importantes–

—/ Hablando por teléfono /

 **« Recuerdos de diálogos pasados** »

 **Pensamiento de los personajes** **—.**

— _ **Otro idioma**_ _(Traducción)_

— _Se escucha la voz mecanizada de JARVIS._

 **R** anting: M.

 **G** énero: Slash.

 **S** ummary: Veía a la gente correr de un lado a otro, pero también lo vio, intentando buscar cómo salvar a los demás, como poder ser el superhéroe que tanto deseaba. Steve no pudo evitar más que reír en la profundidad de la oscuridad, debía de ser suyo: Anthony Stark le recordaba a su viejo yo. No había nadie más que le provocara tanto como él.

 **A** dvertencias: Hasta el momento, solo es un oneshot que tengo planeado para esto. Cómo habrán notado, el Capitán América no fue salvado por Fury, al contrario, lo fue por Hydra por lo que es el _villano_ por así llamarlo de esta saga. Modificaron sus recuerdos para que se adaptara a un futuro totalmente diferente. La saga se localiza después de: _The Avengers_ , sin el mando del Capitán. La historia de los demás personajes sigue su línea de espacio temporal a excepción del Capitán. A medida que la historia va avanzando se ira implementando las modificaciones que le dieron a su vida para que él odie a América, y se una con Hydra sin la menor duda posible.

Nadie sabe que el Capitán América fue despertado. Lo más probable es que no termine en nada bueno, tal vez sea angst, no estoy segura. Todavía no tengo el final, pero a medida que vaya escribiendo va nacer, ¿no es así? Lo único que estoy segura es que van a:

 **DISFRUTAR DE LA LECTURA~**

Si no disfrutas, Hulk aplasta.

[ _Universo Alterno, El Capitán América nunca se unió a The Avengers, está en el grupo de Hydra]_

 **Las luces nunca brillan sin oscuridad**

« Asesino » No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra. Pero, ¿todos en la vida no eran asesinos alguna vez en su vida? Inconscientemente o conscientemente podrían estar matando a más de una persona a la vez y nunca darse cuenta. Hacerse el desentendido cuando alguien pedía ayuda, abandonarlo en la calle sin extender aunque sea una moneda que pudiera salvarle. No donar por motivos personales, hacerse el sordo cuando un protéstate habla sobre la salvación de todos aquellos que morían de hambre en África, en las comunas pequeñas que no podían salir adelante solas, con un solo empujón podrían vivir muchos. Pero aquel que apuntaba con el arma en tu cien era el mayor asesino. _Patrañas_ , él sólo era experto en un trabajo en el que muchos tenían conocimientos directamente o indirectamente, a diferencia de muchos él lo aceptaba. Lo mantenía como una cuerda entre sus manos aceptando lo que había ocurrido y, lo que lamentablemente estaba ocurriendo. Sólo era un asesino más en el amplió mundo. Antes, había sido un ídolo _americano_ , ahora, era el terror de América.

« —No puedo esperar más, sí lo hago, mucha gente puede morir —su mirada se dirigió hacía el volante, no sabía dónde estaba observando, sus manos estaban temblando, tenía miedo de morir, sentía como todo estaba concentrándose en su mente, deseaba huir, correr—. Debo de hundir la nave, ¿Peggy? ¿Peggy me escuchas? — _silencio_. Silencio que se rompió en pedazos cuando la avioneta se estrelló contra las grandes cantidades de hielo, comenzó a ser profundamente devorada por los icebergs que se encontraban en los alrededores. No había nadie para salvarle, _nadie_. Estaba solo, nadie iría por su ayuda. Salvo a toda una nación sin la menor duda… ¿Y cómo le pagaron? Su muerte fue la recompensa de muchos, ¿merecía morir por la vida de miles que no le reconocerían? ¿Pasaría a la historia? ¿Lo reconocerían? »

—Nunca fuiste un icono militar, sólo te utilizaron para comprar recursos para la guerra. ¿No lo sabías?

« Un soldado muere por su país, su _país_ … ¿Qué hace? Nunca lo reconoce. No ayudaste a tu país, no salvaste a miles de personas por algo. Fuiste enviado a morir una, otra, otra, otra, otra y otra vez. Tan sólo eras un experimento, uno que extrañamente resulto bien. Hicieron más como tú, _lo intentaron_. No eras nadie, no fuiste nadie, no significaste nada para _ellos_. Pero si para nosotros, _Steve_. Nunca intentamos imitarte, no fallamos construyendo falsas drogas, no lo pensamos nunca. Siempre, _siempre_ estuvimos buscándote, te salvamos. Hydra te rescato. Hydra te rescato de las garras de América, Hydra… se convirtió en tu hogar, _nosotros_ Hydra… tu creador. Tú naciste para nosotros, nos perteneces a nosotros. Tú, nuestra más valiosa creación. Tú… nuestro amado C _apitán_. Por esa razón, Rogers… eres nuestro mejor _asesino_. »

 **Más que un _Capitán_ , soy un soldado** —el pensamiento cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza, sonrió con bastante burla ante aquello que pensaba haber enterrado en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Pero bien decían, que todos los malos recuerdos salían a flote cuando _más lo necesitaban_. Necesitaba un trago, y emborracharse. Pero recordó —. **No puedo emborracharme, _maldita sea_.**

Bebió un poco del café que tenía entre sus manos. Observaba la pantalla de televisión en el _Starbucks_ más cercano del centro de New York, desvió su mirada hasta la gran edificación que se extendía en todo el centro de la ciudad. Una gran torre, que parecía brillar con gran intensidad los 365 días del año. Una lámpara andante, una que nunca se le acababa la energía. **Con esa energía puedo alimentar a más de mil pueblos sin energía eléctrica** —pensó. Sonrió entretenido, hace tan sólo algunos meses atrás _The Avengers_ había aparecido de la nada a salvar la ciudad de extraterrestres que vinieron del extraño: _agujero de gusano_. La noticia seguía tan activa, vivaz, que no era capaz de detenerse. Todos hablaban de los miembros de aquella extraña organización, y él, a diferencia de muchas de esas lenguas y rumores que andaban circulando por la ciudad tenía entre sus manos los documentos de cada uno: el semidiós Asgardiano: _Thor_. La bestia con mal carácter: _Hulk_. Los asesinos élite de S.H.I.E.L.D: _Natasha Romanoff_ y _Clint Barton_. Y no se puede olvidar del dueño de la torre, el genio, billonario, playboy, filántropo: _Iron Man_ –había escuchado que se volvió billonario desde que el proyecto _Avengers_ nació–. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Anthony Stark, más conocido como Tony —una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Desvió su mirada hacía la mesera quien le dedico una sonrisa tímida—. Te vi… observando la revista: _Vanity Fair_. Esa fue la del mes pasado, con la entrevista de Tony Stark —volvió a agregar sirviéndole un poco más de café al hombre. Arregló un poco su falda cuando bajó la tetera en la mesa observando los ojos azules del rubio, quien pasó su mirada a la revista de nuevo.

—Gracias —agregó.

—No, cuando quieras. Te vi también ver la Torre Stark… es… una magnifica construcción.

— ¿Magnifica? —Rió un poco—. Ostentosa, absurda, ¿sabes cuantas personas pueden tener energía con toda la que utiliza ese hombre para su torre? Miles. ¿Energía limpia? Es un buen chiste, Stark solamente es un hombre… vanidoso, intenta demostrar que los demás no puede tener lo que él tiene —la mujer iba a agregar algo, pero él no la dejo—. Es patética.

—Muchos tienen envidia de lo que tiene.

—Sí, la tienen —metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando un grupo de billetes dejando un dólar en la mesa, tomo los expedientes de los Avengers en sus manos saliendo de la cafetería. Le dedico la última vista a la torre antes de girar a la esquina siguiente. Él, _los iba a borrar del mundo_. Sonrió, vestía un abrigo de color negro cubriendo sus grandes músculos. Sus ojos de color azul se encontraban abiertos, brillando con una gran intensidad detrás de un par de anteojos grandes, un gorro de color azul que cubría su cabello rubio corto que se encontraba alborotado. Deslizó su mano en su barbilla sintiendo el cabello que iba creciendo en estás, tenía que depilarse, lo sabía, pero debía de concentrarse más en la misión. Ya tendría tiempo de _acicalarse_.

Guardó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, observando la cantidad de personas que se movían a su alrededor. Gente que no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba más allá de sus narices, que no estarían dispuestas a desperdiciar un poco de su tiempo por los demás. Porque los _demás_ , no significaban nada para ellas. La grandes pantallas en el centro de la ciudad emitían distinguidamente distintos anuncios, en una de ellas logro detallar con perfección el reconocimiento que estaban ofreciéndole a Anthony Stark, ¿no había pasado hace poco? Sonrió, mostrando sus largos labios de color rosa, soltando una ligera carcajada que escapó de su garganta resonando con fuerza entre las personas que caminaban a su alrededor. Algunos se detenían a observarlo, otros seguían de largo ignorándole pero algunas personas no podían apartar la mirada de aquellos profundos ojos de color zafiro, otros se dedicaban a observarlo pregonándose si todo su cuerpo era a causa de los esteroides y por eso se encontraba así. Él decidió seguir caminando, ignorando las miradas que le dedicaban, nadie le iba a reconocer, _nadie_.

« Ni siquiera _yo_ , sé _quién soy_. »

En el mundo no existía el futuro. Steve lo sabía, aquellos que reconocían a los falsos superhéroes que luchan para defender a los demás son simples asesinos. Asesinos como él, como aquellos que obtienen dinero por borrar de la faz de la tierra a los demás. No existen acciones buenas: _si salvas a alguien estás matando a otro_. Mientras él caminaba, miles de personas mueren de hambre, deshidratación, entre guerras, _guerras_ que no tienen final. Escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, sus manos se deslizaron hasta el aparato que dirigió hacía su oído contestándole con suavidad. Sí se encontraba metido en ese mundo era por algo, _por alguien_. Para salvar lo único de su pasado que seguía con vida, lo _único de su pasado_ que le necesitaba.

—/ ¿Steve? / —reconoció de inmediato la voz del otro lado. La de su compañero, su mejor amigo, la única persona que podría tenerlo cuerdo en ese tecnológico futuro. Frunció ligeramente los labios al notar la voz seca del otro lado del auricular.

—/ Bucky / —le saludo, pronunciando aquel apodo que tanto había estado activo en sus años de infancia—. / ¿Qué has estado tomando? / —un silencio se prolongó del otro lado, una pequeña risa que se lograba escuchar sin animo alguno resonaba constantemente al otro lado del auricular—. / No exageres con las drogas, _maldita sea_ /

—/ No te preocupes por mí, Steve. Estoy bien, solo que… / —hizo una pausa. Steve se apoyó en una pared de uno de los tantos edificios que rodeaban la gran ciudad mirando hacia el cielo. Las lágrimas que luchaban por retenerse en los ojos del hombre al otro lado del teléfono eran fácilmente detectadas por el rubio—. / Deseaba escuchar tu voz /

Rogers apretó el teléfono entre sus manos, mordió ligeramente su labio con fuerza, incluso saboreo la sangre que se escapó de estos. Bucky no sobreviviría mucho tiempo fuera de la capsula de congelamiento. Su cuerpo no soportaba la actual presión del calor, sus articulaciones cubiertas de pequeños fragmentos de hielo en su sangre le lastimaban cada vez con más fuerza. El hielo impedía su respiración, su vida, impedía que siguiera adelante a diferencia de él. Las drogas eran capaces de que su corazón siguiera funcionando, pero eso implicaba… le implicaba a _él_ trabajar para Hydra para salvar a Bucky, asesinatos, misiones de espionaje. Convertirse en un saco de sangre, sólo por su amigo.

Le había cogido gusto. Las misiones estaban siempre llenas de adrenalina, la suficiente para hacerle sentir cada vez más vivo. El calor de los recuerdos que enterró en su subconsciente solían acumularse en su cabeza, no de forma continua, pero si lo suficiente para oscurecer en ocasiones sus ideales. Sin embargo, seguía moviéndose a su propio ritmo. No confiaba en Hydra, pero tampoco confiaba en el actual gobierno de América. Él, sólo quería proteger a Bucky y, trabajando para Hydra, _lo salvaría_. Cerró sus ojos, el silencio del otro lado estaba golpeándole cerca del corazón, recordaba ciertamente las palabras que una vez el doctor Erskine había pronunciado: « Una guerra no se gana con fuerza. Se gana con inteligencia, astucia y agallas. ¿Tienes las agallas para ganar esta guerra, Steven? » « Lo importante para este experimento… es esto —señaló su corazón—. Sé un… »

 **¿Un qué?** —Apretó ligeramente sus labios—. / Bucky, ¿me escuchas? ¿Acaso te dormiste? / —el silencio del otro lado se hizo presente, iba a colgar pero escuchó una voz del otro lado.

—/ Buenos días, Cap. ¿Cómo estás? / —frunció ligeramente sus pobladas cejas rubias—. / Bucky ha entrado al mundo de _Morfeo_ , ¿quieres una fotografía? Se ve increíblemente adorable /

—/ No / —el silenció se prolongó—. / ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Agente Rumlow? /

—/ Sólo confirmo posiciones, Cap. ¿Listo para comenzar el juego? /

—/ La mayor parte está terminada / —contestó con frialdad—. / El resto, lo preparará el equipo de asalto / —envolvió el puño dentro de su chaqueta, deslizó su mirada hacía el hotel que se alzaba por encima de los demás, sonrió, observando a un grupo de hombres que entraban con maletas de color negro.

—/ La unidad está en posición / —avisó.

Steve colgó. Del otro lado, Rumlow chasqueó la lengua al sentirse completamente ignorado. Rogers se hizo a un lado de los guardias del hotel mostrándole la llave de la habitación, deslizando su mano alrededor del cuello de uno de los tantos agentes de Hydra que se filtraron como empleados corrientes dentro del hotel, a _ese_ le susurró algo en el oído. Los demás se detuvieron y giraron a ver al Capitán sin expresión alguna, luego de registrarse, ambos desaparecieron entre una de las tantas habitaciones que alquilaron dentro del hotel. El silencio se había hecho presente en los pasillos del hotel, pero el sonido que galopaba contra las paredes indicaba mucho sobre la actividad que estaban teniendo.

 **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man**

 _Black in Black_ de AC/DC resonaba con gran intensidad en todo el estadio, las luces vibraban constantemente con el sonido del bajo que los envolvía en un constante movimiento irregular de las caderas de las mujeres que se encontraban bailando en el escenario. Los gritos eufóricos de los invitados se mezclaban con las voces que seguían el ritmo de la canción. Gritaban, exigiendo con voz alta la llegada de su anfitrión. ¿Quién les había reunido en ese lugar? No era un cantante de AC/DC eso lo sabían perfectamente, _pero era un fiel amante de ellos_. No había espacio para respirar, mucho de los invitados eran jóvenes, mujeres solteras que gritaban con gran emoción esperando al superhéroe favorito de New York y del mundo: _Iron Man_.

Las luces se apagaron, el silencio reino mucho más cuando el grupo de androides robotizados más conocidos por su dueño llamado: Mark # se encontraban haciendo una de las tantas poses famosas de su dueño. _Highway to Hell_ comenzó a sonar cuando los fuegos artificiales indicaron la llegada de Iron Man quien aterrizo con las manos abiertas haciendo una vuelta en el aire hacía atrás. El grito regresó haciendo un gran eco al momento que los propulsores le permitieron aterrizar con estilo.

—New York, Papá regresó —el gritó de todos los invitados se escuchó alrededor del estadio. Las maquinas que se escondían debajo del escenario comenzaron a salir quitándole el traje de Iron Man, permitiendo que todos observaba el traje que estaba vistiendo. Pesa a su entrada a la edad adulta entre treinta y tantos años de edad hasta los cuarenta se encontraba todo un ídolo de las mujeres, el hombre con el que todas quisieran casarse –o enrollarse–, gloriosas aquellas que lograron acostarse alguna vez con él. Y pobre diablas aquellas de las cuales él no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo se llaman. Su cabello castaño se encontraba alborotado, sus ojos color chocolate con un extraño brillo dorado se encontraban escondidos detrás de una gafas de sol que se ubicaban en su rostro. Las deslizó hasta esconderlas en su abrigo de color negro que le hacía lucir lo bastante elegante para todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Dónde está la euforia, New york?! ¡No los escuchó! —gritó, él publicó comenzó a llamar por su nombre en altos sonidos irregulares, Anthony sonrió—. Hey, tranquilos. Más despacio, no me vayan a dejar sordo —la risa se escuchó en todo el estadio. El hombre amplió una sonrisa entre sus labios—. Antes de comenzar la presentación, si la próxima vez que me vean con un nuevo traje de Iron Man, es porque lo agrande de talla, creo que me han crecido los testículos —las risas volvieron a retomar el lugar—. ¡¿En dónde están los fanáticos The Avengers?! —los gritos no dejaban de escucharse—. ¡¿Están listos para presenciar la llegada de todos sus miembros?! —El público enloqueció—. Lástima, sólo estaré yo aquí —levantó sus cejas en una acción divertida, y todos rieron.

— ¡Queremos a Hulk!

Stark escuchó el grito en el público, se giró señalando a quien lo había dicho con una gran sonrisa—. Sí, todos queremos a Hulk, está en nuestro corazón —la risa se volvió a escuchar—. ¡Todo por un mundo que ame a Hulk! —Las risas volvieron a retomar con ferocidad—. Lastimosamente mis compañeros están en un viaje de conocerse a sí mismo. Desde los sucesos de New York mis queridos amigos, hemos estado en una profunda reflexión sobre lo que hay más allá de nuestro entendimiento. Thor, por ejemplo, nos hizo darnos cuentas de que pertenecemos a uno de los nueve reinos que recorre este mundo. ¿Y qué somos delante de todas esas criaturas? ¡Nada! Pero ya que estamos hablando de nuestro amigo, Hulk, el Doc. Ha estado trabajando en un proyecto que les encantará a todos… ¡Es el primer paso para la revolución! Sí esas tierras tienen naves voladoras… ¡Nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás! —El gritó se escuchó, Anthony se dio la vuelta señalando frente a si al gran monitor dónde las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer, constantemente en proyectos que no pertenecían nada más ni nada menos que a Howard Stark, proyectos que en el pasado era imposible para la actual tecnología—. Esto, mis queridos amigos es el futuro. Mi Padre, Howard Stark siempre soñó con llevar a la ciencia a otro nivel. Los autos modernos todavía no se mueven en el aire, pero él quiso comenzar con algo sencillo y, aquí en Industrias Stark lo hemos logrado. ¡El doctor Banner y yo hemos logrado algo que nadie ni el en pasado, ni en el presente –cabe destacar–, ha podido lograr! Para mayor entendiendo, ¡los autos sin rueda! Y me enorgullece darle a Hulk el 12%del trabajo —los aplausos no cesaron. No, cuando un extraño objeto vehicular comenzó a volar alrededor del estadio, parqueándose delante de Stark quien pasó su mano alrededor de la parte de arriba de todo el auto asegurándole a todos de que no había cuerdas que lo movieran, y que era motor, energía limpia y totalmente una tecnología que estaba al alcance de su mano. De este bajó un joven bastante peculiar, un androide que se movía con libertad por todo el lugar, hizo una reverencia dándole a entender a los demás de que Stark no quería correr con el riesgo de lastimar a nadie. Tony entró al auto indicándole a todo el público que sujetara sus sombreros.

— ¿Listos para el futuro? —sonó la bocina. Los fritos eufóricos no tardaron en llegar. El auto voló por encima de todos. Dio varias vueltas y muchos en el publico fueron escogidos para probarlos, para demostrar de que era más que ciencia, era la nueva tecnología. Stark hizo posible lo _imposible_. La presentación del _heteromóvil_ fue más que un _éxito_ , más que un simple espectáculo fue un paso para el futuro. El auto estaba sin duda programado para producirse en masa, contando desde el momento a ser presentado a todo el mundo.

—Damas, caballeros, niños, niñas, jóvenes y ancianos… esto, mis queridos amigos ¡es el futuro! ¡El heteromóvil será presentado para ustedes en el _autoshop_ más cercano! Te cambiará a ti, cambiará a tu familia, tus amigos, tus vecinos, tus conocidos… ¡me cambiará a mí! ¡Cambiará el mundo! ¡Y cómo siempre, Industrias Stark siendo el distribuidos de energía limpia no habrá algún daño a nuestro ambiente! ¡Por un futuro mejor!

— ¡POR UN FUTURO MEJOR! —El gritó en el estadio no fue nada más que el comienzo de un nuevo futuro para Anthony Edward Stark.

 **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man**

« No un soldado perfecto… pero un… » ¿Un qué? **¿Por un futuro mejor?** —pensó divertido. Sus dedos envolvían las caderas de un hombre que cabalgaba con exigencia encima de él. Mordió su labio inferior con diversión, aferrando sus dedos más en la piel contraria dejando las marcas rojizas que se quitarían con el paso del tiempo. El hombre gruñía aferrándose a los hombros contrarios exigiéndole a un desinteresado soldado contacto visual. Pero Steve tenía otro interés, uno más… _llamativo_. Era irresistible, deseaba tocar con sus manos cubiertas de sangre de un montón de asesinatos en los cuales estuvo involucrado deseaba tocar _a_ Anthony Edward Stark, porque le parecía increíblemente atractivo. Quería ensuciarlo, corromper esa sonrisa de filántropo; deseaba exponer a los demás de que él no hacía nada sin algo a cambio. Envolverlo en un profundo deseo, como todas sus parejas quedaban sedientas de él, de desearlo cada vez más. Quería que lo odiara, quería dañar la imagen de _playboy_ que tenía. ¿Qué se sentiría tener en la cama a un hombre famoso como él? ¿Tenerlo a sus pies? Steve Rogers quería envolverlo cada vez más con intensidad, porque comenzó un lento vaivén con la pareja que estaba encima de él gimiendo cada vez más con intensidad. Sus manos apretaron la cintura ajena antes de cambiar de posición, comenzó a entrar, salir sin la suavidad posible. Agresivo, pasional.

Sus encuentros siempre eran violentos, su carácter siempre afable—. Capitán… _más_ … —pedía entre gemidos el sargento que estaba bajo su cuerpo. Él veía a Tony Stark en la televisión de reojo, veía al hombre quien era el nuevo icono de la nación. Dañar su cuerpo, corromperlo… deseaba tenerlo entre sus manos—. Cap... _Ah_ … más… _rápido_ …

— ¿Rápido? —Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes—. Dudo que lo soportes —envolvió entre sus dientes la piel del cuello contraria, aferrando sus manos a un lado de la almohada y el rostro de aquel soldado. No quedaba nada más que un hombre gimiendo bajo otro. Uno, que no tenía el menor interés en él, y la erección que seguía dentro de los muslos ajenos, era por observar a su próxima presa.

La cual iba a ser totalmente difícil capturar. ¿A eso se refirió él cuando le dijo a Peggy que esperaba a su pareja ideal? Intentó reprimir una carcajada de sus labios, pero le fue tan imposible, como inestable hundir sus labios en los que el sargento pedía entre gemidos.

 **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man**

—Por un futuro mejor, Señor Stark —la voz de Pepper se escuchó en toda la habitación privada que le habían arreglado al héroe de New York. La sonrisa de Stark se mostró en sus labios, haciéndole señas para que se acerque, robándole un beso en los labios, profundizando el cariño cuando Potts deslizó sus manos detrás del cuello contrario.

—Así es, Señorita Potts —ambos sonrieron—. Fue un gran discurso, cabe aclarar. Viniendo de mí siempre lo son. Un logro más, cumplí algo que mi padre nunca pudo, todo lo que construyo sí que sale perfecto —envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la cadera ajena, besando su cuello—. ¿Es hora de irse, no? —ella sonrió, dándole la razón. Se agachó para darle un beso en la frente que duro segundos.

—Debemos de regresar a la torre, Señor Stark. Unos importantísimos papeles le esperan.

— ¿Quieres dejarlo para mañana, Pepp? Estoy cansado —bufó aburrido, estiró sus manos hacía arriba colocándolos en los hombros de la mujer cuando se levantó de la silla—. Un descanso nunca está de más… ¿desde cuándo la torre se convirtió en el lugar dónde Tony firma papeles?

—Desde que dejaste de ir a la empresa.

—Tú eres la CEO, Pepp. Decide que hacer tú con ella.

—Tony —ella le observó levantando una ceja.

—Bien, bien… ¿quieres ir a cenar?

— ¿Me estas cambiando el tema?

—Puede ser. ¿Está funcionando? —Pepper sonrió, mostrando ligeramente sus dientes en una mueca entretenida—. Lo está.

Suspiró—. Está bien, Tony. Vamos a cenar.

—Oh, la Señorita Potts invitará esta vez.

—Por supuesto, con tu dinero —picó el pecho de su jefe un par de veces entretenida, envolviendo sus dedos entre los contrarios aferrándose a él—. ¿A qué restaurante iremos, Tony?

—Cerca, por aquí hay uno bastante bueno —habló, intentando recordar su nombre—. JARVIS realiza una reserva para dos en el restaurante: _Tournesols_.

— _Sí, señor._

—Recuérdame que tengo que llevarle de cenar a Banner.

—Lo tengo anotado en la agenda, Tony —ambos sonrieron antes de salir de aquella gran habitación.

 **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man**

La voz de Tony se escuchaba en la calle, hablaba animadamente –cosa totalmente extraña, mucho más viniendo del mecánico Stark–, con Pepper quien le escuchaba totalmente entretenida. La cena no tardó más de hora y media, ambos compartían divertidas anécdotas, la mayoría eran centradas a su nueva vida en la _Torre Avengers_ , mientras ella le escuchaba sin mencionar palabra alguna: sus nuevos amigos eran interesantes. El carro se encontraba un poco alejado del restaurante, casi cerca del estadio dónde fue la presentación horas atrás. La torre no estaba relativamente lejos, pero era Tony Stark –él no caminaba a no ser que fuese totalmente necesario–. Desde aquella perspectiva, Pepper podría observar la torre que se alzaba con maestría por encima de ellos. Vio la hora: _nueve con cincuenta minutos_ , tendrían llegada sin tráfico a las _diez y once minutos_ , nada mal. Tomaría un baño con Tony, observaría a este llevarle la comida al Doctor Banner, quedaría en el laboratorio algunas horas antes de regresar a la habitación encontrándole leyendo un libro, hablarían un poco antes de sumergirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

La curiosidad rompió la tranquilidad cuando un hombre se encontraba delante de ambos. Era joven, se veía con claridad en su pálida piel y mirada intensa. Observaba a Stark, Pepper estaba bastante segura de que sus ojos zafiro era un color que nunca antes había visto, y si los había observado se quedaban totalmente pequeños en comparación con los de aquel hombre. Era atractivo, lo supo. Tony era todo un icono de la moda, pero ese hombre parecía un modelo dónde quisieras distinguirlo. Les dedico una sonrisa, suave, caminando con delicadeza hasta pasar a un lado de Stark. Pero claro, todo hubiera sido tan normal, si él no hubiese hablado. _Si ella, no le hubiese escuchado_.

— ¿Eres Anthony Stark, no? —Deslizó su mirada hacia el cielo, observando las pocas estrellas que se podrían ver en el firmamento—. Iron Man —afirmó—. ¿Qué tan doloroso es estar en la cima y caer hasta estrellarse contra el pavimento?

—No lo sé, niño. Nunca me he estrellado en él —sonrió con burla, al contrario de sus cejas que se encontraban ligeramente fruncidas, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Nunca sabes cuándo te vas a caer.

— ¿Me estás amenazando?

—Uhm… no. De hecho, ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo —sonrió. Su blanca dentadura apareció en sus labios, sacando un pequeño celular entre sus dedos en lo que introducía una pequeña contraseña—. Pero realmente no me resistí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tony…

—No es nada personal, realmente. Quería conocerte en persona, así que me acerque a ti sin la menor duda —se levantó de hombros.

—Es normal —sonrió de lado—. Soy Tony Stark.

— ¡Tony!

—Sabes, Señor Stark. Todas las cosas que están en el cielo, algún día caen en tierra, y se dan cuenta de lo doloroso que es la caída, mucho más que la subida.

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que voy a caer como un patético hombre hasta el suelo?

—No tú, tu torre.

— ¡Tony!

— ¡¿Qué maldita cosa has dicho?!

—Lenguaje, Stark —sonrió.

— ¡Tony!

— ¡¿Qué quieres Pepper?!

— ¡Es normal que la Torre este botando esa cantidad de humo!

Una explosión, seguida de otra, otra, otra, otra y otra. El fuego comenzó a consumir las zonas importantes de New York sin la menor duda del mundo. Los ojos de Stark se dirigieron al hombre de la gorra de color azul quien observaba con intensidad la gran Torre Stark con una sonrisa entre sus labios. En el reflejo de sus anteojos veía con claridad como su torre estaba incendiada en llamas. Primero los _aliens_ , ahora _terroristas_ … ¡¿En serio?! Steve guardó su celular en su bolsillo antes de que el estadio dónde antes se encontraba explotara con gran intensidad.

—Deben de explotar —habló con tranquilidad, deslizando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos—. No es nada persona, Stark. Fue una misión.

—Tú… bastardo.

Steve esquivo con bastante maestría un puño dirigido hacía él. Levantó su rodilla, sacándole el aire a Tony con una patada en el estómago, sacó su puño del abrigó golpeándole en la mejilla con un puño que le mandó a volar algunos metros lejos de dónde ellos estaban. Pepper intentó golpearlo con su bolso, mano que fue sujetada con la que estaba dentro del bolsillo todavía acercándola hacía él.

—Virginia "Pepper" Potts, ¿no? —ella tembló—. No estoy interesado en ti, Señorita Potts, ni siquiera mis superiores por lo que le pediría que se mantuviera lejos de esto.

Steve esquivo por poco el disparo que le había lanzado el hombre de cabellos marrones enviando al suelo a la mujer de cabellos rubios. Sus labios se abrieron formando una gran sonrisa en estos, apuntando con un arma que sacó de su bolsillo a Pepper.

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó suave—. ¿Tú esperaste por mi cuando me disparaste? No, ¿cierto?, ¿Por qué esperaría yo para dispararle a ella?

—Porque la diversión está comenzando… ¡JARVIS, ¿listo?!

— _En plataforma, Señor. Listos para disparar_ —Steve se vio rodeado de androides, muñecos de hojalata, un montón de trajes de Iron Man a su alrededor. Había leído sobre ellos, un montón de muñecos de hierro que se conducían bajo una IA –inteligencia artificial– diseñada por Stark. Sí recordaba lo suficientemente bien, lo más probable es que se ensuciaría un poco. Cuatro a su costado derecho, tres a su costado izquierdo. Cuando se distrajo, Pepper alcanzó a correr hasta dónde se encontraba Tony, chasqueó la lengua, dispuesto a darle en la cabeza. Aunque nunca pensó que atravesara el estómago de Anthony Stark.

— ¡TONY!

—JARVIS… dispara —ordenó entrecortado. Steve observó los androides quienes comenzaron a sacar armas, apunto de disparar… pero cada uno de ellos comenzó a explotar en el aire—. JARVIS… no he… dado la orden de _destrucción_ …

— _Señor, están atacando._

Una camioneta de color negro se parqueo detrás del rubio, su polarizado impedía ver más allá de las ventanas. Pepper miró con terror el auto, Stark pensó que todo se había acabado en el momento en que su último androide había caído al suelo totalmente destruido. Iba a llamar al último Mark para él proteger a Pepper de las balas que fuesen destinadas hacía él, observó la camioneta abrirse y la cantidad de hombres cubiertos con grandes trajes apuntándole a ambos. Pero se detuvo al ver al rubio quien guardaba el arma en su bolsillo haciendo una señal de que guardaran las armas.

—Gracias, me salvaste la vida —una voz sarcástica se escuchó dentro de la camioneta. Un hombre cubierto hasta el cuello le hablaba.

—Llegaste tarde, Agente. Tuve que divertirme con Stark —bufó con molestia.

—La orden fue clara, Rogers. Explotar los lugares más concurridos de New York, no jugar con Iron Man —la voz parecía modificada, porque JARVIS no podía detectarla. El hombre le dedico una mirada a los que estaban en el suelo sosteniéndola al rubio que estaba delante de el—. Es hora de regresar, Capi. Todo está completo. Hulk ha despertado —la sonrisa de Steve aparición, Stark se aterró. Eso era peligroso, realmente peligroso mucho más si él se encontraba completamente herido—. ¿No piensas terminar tu trabajo, Agente Rogers?

Steve desvió su mirada hacia atrás. Observo a la mujer quien temblando protegía el cuerpo de Tony Stark que intentó levantarse del suelo. Les mostro sus dientes blancos, dándose la vuelta para subirse a la camioneta ante la mirada de todos sus hombres.

—No es necesario —contesto con simpleza. La última mirada que le dedico Stark estuvo acompañada de un fuerte deseo que no podía cumplir, no… _por ahora_. Hacerlo sufrir sería divertido, pero todo vendría con su tiempo. La camioneta se alejó a gran velocidad, Stark intentó levantarse del suelo pero había perdido suficiente sangre, Pepper le observaba con terror, quería tomar entre sus brazos a Tony e impedirle que corriera a la torre Stark pero sabía que le iba a desobedecer, _él era así_.

—JARVIS, _código Verónica_.

—Tony, estás herido… —ambos temblaron al escuchar un fuerte rugido proveniente de la gran Torre Stark, como las ventanas se hacían añicos. Pepper apretó con fuerza su mano, agachándose para besar sus labios—. Cuídate.

— _Señor, el Hulkbuster está preparado_ —avisó JARVIS por el auricular, pero una voz interrumpió la comunicación de la inteligencia artificial.

—/ ¡¿Stark?! / —la voz del otro lado del micrófono se escuchó con claridad—. / No quiero presionarte, ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo… no podemos controlar a Hulk solos, ¿quieres venir a darnos una mano? / —la voz de Natasha Romanoff se escuchó con claridad. La comunicación se cortó en segundos, y se volvió a recuperar con ella en el altavoz—. / ¡Va a los laboratorios inferiores, lo retendremos en la torre! /

— ¡JARVIS, cuando me veas entrar a la torre activa la seguridad máxima, que nadie salga ni pueda entrar, ¿de acuerdo?!

— _Sí, señor._

—Pepper, ve y aléjate. No te acerques siquiera al auto, no sabemos si ese _idiota_ también coloco explosivos en él.

Del cielo cayó un gran escudo de color rojo que permaneció en el aire. Mark 42 comenzó a cubrir totalmente su cuerpo hasta que pudo permanecer de pie solo gracias a los pies robóticos de su traje. Inhalo el suficiente aire para poder soportar una batalla que no sabía cuánto duraría. Las partes del robot más grande comenzaron a cubrir totalmente su traje, se preparó a volar, partiendo hasta la cima de la torre Stark. Pepper observó por dónde se alejaba Iron Man, aunque _él_ quería perseguir la camioneta blindada, su máxima prioridad era él apoyó. Luego investigaría sobre ese tal: _Agente Rogers_.

Pepper envolvió entre sus manos su bolso, antes de caer al suelo realmente cansada, ella no podía soportar tanta presión.

 **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man**

—Bucky, soy yo —avisó—. Voy a pasar —una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios. Su mejor amigo se encontraba sentando en una habitación más o menos oscura, con una pequeña lámpara a un lado de la gran cama con un vaso entre sus manos. Levantó su cabeza, lucido, sin mostrar expresión alguna. Pero esta se fue al ver los ojos azules de su mejor amigo, sonrió, levemente. Se levantó a tropezones hasta acercarse al hombre quien estaba de pie delante de él—. Escuché que te encontrabas mejor, he venido a verte.

—Me volverán a congelar… ¿sabes? —Steve tragó seco—. Gracias que has venido, quería despedirme, como siempre —ambos sonrieron.

—Es por tu bien, Bucky. Lo deben hacer cada cierto tiempo, de lo contrario, el hielo que se encuentra en tu cuerpo comenzará a tomar poder, debemos de regular las temperaturas.

—Siempre vienes con malas historias, ¿no, Steve? —el Capitán sonrió.

—Ten, te he traído un par de hamburguesas de Burger King. ¿Las querías probar, no? —Barnes las tomó entre sus manos, pero se detuvo observando con la poca luz de la habitación de la enfermería privada las marcas de disparo entre las ropas que vestía el Capitán.

—Steve… ¿estás lastimado?

— ¿Esto? No te preocupes, un _idiota_ quiso probar una nueva arma conmigo como carnada. Ya lo coloque en su puesto.

— ¿Un idiota?

—Sí, le iba a disparar a alguien más pero me metí para proteger a la chica que estaba cerca —aunque no era del todo cierto, no era totalmente una mentira tampoco, _no para Bucky_.

— ¿Lo mataste? —Steve negó—. Está a salvo, ¿ _huh_? Tú no eres un asesino, Steve —sonrió, envolviendo sus manos en las de su amigo—. Siempre eres así, defiendes a los demás de los brabucones.

Steve sonrió tristemente, apegando sus manos en las mejillas del contrario atrayéndolo hacía si—. No, no lo soy, Bucky —ambos permanecieron en silencio. Steve sintió las manos de su mejor amigo envolviendo su cintura, él se quedó allí en silencio, observando como el viento entraba poco a poco dentro de la habitación. Fue un silencio bastante largo, ambos se miraban a los ojos con profundidad, hasta que la conexión fue rota por el propio rubio.

—Es hora de irse, Capitán —Steve sonrió.

—Vendré en algunas horas.

—Serán días.

—Para ti segundos —Rogers beso los labios de su mejor amigo antes de salir por la puerta, pero se detuvo en está observando de reojo a Bucky—. Recuerda comerte las hamburguesas. No te vayas a dormir con el estómago vacío.

—No eres mi madre, Steve —el chico sonrió—. Lo haré.

Bucky observó como la puerta se cerró. Caminó hasta la camilla de nuevo sentándose ahí, observando entre sus manos la bolsa con dos hamburguesas. Las abrió, dirigiendo estas hasta sus labios, devorándola sin el menor rastro de emoción alguna. La única persona que era capaz de hacer notar las emociones que se congelaron con el hielo se acababa de ir. Todavía sentía su presencia detrás de la puerta, esperando que él cenara, que comiera aunque no tuviese hambre. Steve seguía siendo el chico bondadoso del pasado, no había cambiado nada a diferencia de él. Nada, nada había cambiado para Bucky, pero para Steve, _fue un gran paso_.

 **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man**

—Tiene que ser una _maldita_ broma.

Dos horas había tomado para controlar a Hulk. La tecnología que tenían actualmente en el laboratorio de Stark había servido para cerrar aquella abertura, permitiéndole reparar los tejidos con maestría que no parecía que hubiese alguna herida dentro. Lo mejor de las malditas horas fue que Hulk no salió a la ciudad, sin embargo, seis pisos terminaron destruidos, ocho laboratorios y la sala de juntas. Controlarlo fue totalmente una molestia, pero se logró hacerlo. Natasha respiraba agitadamente sentada en una de las tantas sillas que lograron salvar, ese fue un mal día para Clint, que sin misiones que realizar fue a visitar a su mejor amiga, encontrándose… en esa _maravillosa situación_. Banner se encontraba acostado entre los escombros intentando recuperar la respiración con una sábana entre sus partes colocada por Clint minutos después de regresar a la normalidad –Natasha agregó que no era necesario, que ella ya le había visto antes–. Romanoff arreglaba su cabello de color rojizo que caía en sus hombros, deslizó sus ojos color azul zafiro por toda la habitación hasta centrarlos de nuevo en la gran espalda de Tony Stark, y de regreso a la pantalla grande dónde se encontraba Nick Fury. Clint se encontraba a un lado de ella con la silla volteada, con su cabello rubio desordenado vestía un traje negro totalmente cubierto de polvo, algunos cortes en el rostro y la respiración todavía agitada. Sus ojos de color jade se encontraban cerrados, intentando memorizar de nuevo las claves que JARVIS les había otorgado para las habitaciones que todavía estaban en funcionamiento.

—Debe ser una jodida broma.

—No es una _jodida broma_ , Stark —la voz del hombre del parche negro se escuchó en toda la sala—. S.H.I.E.L.D. no posee información sobre: _Rogers_. No hemos encontrado a agentes con ese apellido en nuestra base de datos, mucho menos que estuvieran siendo seguidos por nosotros, o que pertenezcan a alguna clase de terroristas. Sin embargo, con los datos que JARVIS nos ha proporcionado nos ha llevado directamente a comparar con alguien que podría ser: _Steve Rogers_ , _Capitán América_.

—De que es Capitán lo es —contestó con ironía—. ¡Mi padre estuvo años buscándolo en el fondo del mar! ¡¿Y me vas a decir que viene aquí a New York y nos llena de bombas?!

—Esa es una información de la que carecemos, Stark. Steve Rogers debería estar congelado bajo el mar, nadie ha logrado encontrarlo.

—Pero lo hicieron, lo descongelaron y jugaron con su mente. De lo contrario no estaría trabajando para terroristas —Natasha habló, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos hombres.

—Una reconstrucción de memorias es muy probable —recordó de mala gana Clint—. Pero… ¿quién?

—Hydra.

Todos miraron a Bruce quien se había levantado de los escombros caminando hasta los demás. Deslizó su mirada con vergüenza hacía un costado perdiéndola en un lugar profundo de la gran pantalla dónde Nick Fury se podría observar con precisión. Apretó sus labios ligeramente antes de volver a hablar.

—Hydra lo encontró, lo descongeló y reconfiguro sus memorias. Lo ha puesto en contra de nosotros —caminó hasta una de las sillas que todavía seguía en pie—. O es probable de que él esté trabajando con Hydra por algo.

—Es el Capitán América, ¿no? Es un tesoro nacional. Sí Hydra lo tiene no es por algo bueno.

—Nunca es nada bueno cuando de Hydra se trata.

— ¿Qué haremos?

—Encontrar al Capitán América —habló Tony de mala gana, dándose media vuelta para ir a servirse un café o un buen trago fuerte. Rezaba porque su cocina si estuviese lo suficientemente estable para pasar la noche en el laboratorio—. Nadie destruye mi _torre_ sin mi autorización.

 **¿Es lo único que le preocupa?** —se preguntaron los demás.

— _Señor, si me permite decir unas palabras_ —Tony se detuvo al escuchar a JARVIS, los demás también se quedaron en silencio ya que había estado realmente callado, al menos en toda la casa—. _Ocurrió una fuga en el laboratorio principal._

— ¿Qué?

— _Los trajes, se han perdido en total de 15 androides._

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes JARVIS?! —Tony dejó de prestarle atención a los demás para correr hacía el laboratorio principal.

—Natasha, regresa al cuartel —la orden de Nick Fury fue clara para todos. Ella asintió deslizándose del asiento para caminar y abandonar la torre—. Ustedes vigilen que Stark no haga nada estúpido hasta que Natasha regrese. Intentaremos localizar a Thor, quiero que el Capitán América este de regreso, _vivo_.

— ¡Sí, señor!

 **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man**

— ¡Rogers! —El Capitán se detuvo en el vacío pasillo, deslizando su mirada hacia atrás antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el muro de los pasillos—. ¡Eres secreto nacional! ¡ _Pedazo de idiota_! ¡¿Vas y te enfrentas a Iron Man cuando eres un soldado incognito?! ¡Un espía! ¡No eres más que un asesino en las sombras para Hydra! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

—Agente Rumlow, soy un Capitán —sonrió—. Hago lo que se me da la gana —el castaño apretó con más fuerza la camisa que vestía actualmente Steve. Brock Rumlow entrecerró su mirada, sus ojos de color marrón destellaron con ira, con sentimientos asesinos contra el hombre que estaba sujetando. Sus tupidas cejas se fruncieron antes de apretar con más fuerza el agarre—. Suéltame.

— ¿Por qué?

—Sabes, me gusto Tony Stark —contestó con simpleza. Rumlow bufó.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Todo porque te atrajo Tony Stark tienes que abandonar tu posición? Tienes a medio escuadrón, incluso más miembros de Hydra moviendo el trasero por ti… ¡Y te expones ante la cara de _The Avengers_ sólo porque ese tipo te gusta!

—Brock, cariño. No te pongas celoso —susurró suave, deslizando su mano debajo de la barbilla del contrario atrayéndolo hacía sí—. Puede que todos ellos sean buenos… pero tú tienes mucha más química conmigo en el sexo… ¿no es cierto?

—Deja de meterte en problemas… ¿qué pasaría si no hubiese llegado?

— ¿Estaría encarcelado como Loki? —Preguntó con burla. El de cabellos castaños frunció el ceño—. Pierce nos necesita. Sí tardamos más nos va a arrancar las pelotas.

—A ti te las arrancará.

—Sin sexo no trabajo, Brock.

—Por primera vez en tu vida podrías estar abajo —una gran carcajada se escuchó en el pasillo. También se vio con claridad con las pocas luces las manos de Steve Rogers que envolvían el trasero del líder de STRIKE quien saltó por la sorpresa—. Llegaremos tarde… Rogers…

—Que Pierce espere, primero mis necesidades —y antes de que Brock se quejara, estaba acorralado entre los fuertes brazos del Capitán América envolviendo sus labios contra los ajenos.

 **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man**

Alexander Pierce frunció ligeramente las cejas. Las gafas que cubrían su rostro se veían bastante bien entre sus ojos. Las arrugas que se mostraban en su cara le hacían resaltar la piel pálida, su cabello rubio se encontraba peinado hacía un costado, sus labios entreabiertos, humedeciéndolos con su lengua para cerrarse de nuevo. Sus guardaespaldas se vieron entre ellos, antes de regresar su mirada a su líder.

— ¡¿Es que acaso no saben que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer?! ¡¿Dónde están Rogers y Rumlow?!

—Señor, sabemos que están dentro de la base… —uno de los científicos intentó hablar, pero se calló de inmediato al ver el rostro de su jefe —. Los llamaremos _otra vez_.

—No es necesario, ya estamos aquí —Steve entró arreglando su ropa. Rumlow apareció detrás de él con una mordida en su cuello bastante notoria. Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de inmediato cuando Rogers relamió sus labios caminando hasta Pierce y extender su mano, pero esta se quedó en el aire.

—No creas que te voy a saludar. Quien sabe que tocaste con eso.

—Lo mismo que tiene usted, pero me bañe antes de venir aquí —sonrió mostrando sus dientes—. Puede estrecharla, Pierce.

—Paso —contestó de inmediato. Steve rodo los ojos aburrido—. Rumlow, dime de inmediato el reporte.

— ¡Sí! —Aclaró su garganta antes de proseguir—. La misión ha sido un éxito. Las bombas explotaron causando una distracción en la _Torre Avengers_ con el despertar de Hulk. Los espías hicieron su trabajo, tenemos en nuestras manos un arsenal de quince _hombres de hierro_ para atacar en cualquier momento New York. Nuestros científicos de Hydra están trabajando para implementar los drones en nuestro poder. En una semana tendremos el quíntuple de los robados de la torre.

—Perfecto. Steve, ¿dónde está la información que te envié a investigar?

—Aquí —extendió su mano luego de haber besado la memoria en las manos contrarias—. Es un archivo de toda la información de Industrias Stark, se encontraba en el bolso de Virginia Potts.

— ¿Dio la autorización de toparse cara a cara con Tony Stark? —Brock parpadeó confuso.

— ¿Por qué no la daría? —Preguntó Pierce levantando una ceja—. Ya es hora de que vayan sabiendo contra quien se están enfrentando. Qué sepan o no que Steve Rogers sigue con vida no dañara nuestros planes —Rumlow frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Buen trabajo, Capitán.

—Sí… ¿Puedo retirarme a descansar?

—Adelante —pero antes de que Steve saliera por la puerta le recordó—. Atacaremos en cuanto los drones estén listos. Prepárate.

—Lo haré —abrió sus labios, dejando que un suspiro escapara de estos—. ¿En qué habitación se encuentra Bucky?

—La 305ª —este asintió antes de cerrar la puerta de la sala de reunión caminando entre los pasillos de la cueva dónde actualmente estaba alojándose.

 **Bucky…** —pensó.

 **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man**

 **¿Está bien lo que estoy haciendo, Bucky? ¿Es necesario llegar a tanto? No sé en quien confiar… Bucky** —pensaba apretando ligeramente sus puños—. **¿Qué pensarías de mí amigo, sí te contará de todas las victimas que han caído bajo mi puño? ¿Me odiarías? ¿O te odiarías por hacer esto por ti? ¿O realmente lo hago por mí?**

Steve era un asesino, un despiadado hombre que no temía romperle el cráneo a alguien por una misión. Tenía grabado los nombres de todas sus víctimas, todos los que estuvieron y murieron en sus manos. Pero esta vez no tendría nada de ellos, muchos murieron en las bombas que explotaron gracias a su propia señal. La misión consistía en colocar en alerta roja a New York, volando las edificaciones más importantes de toda la ciudad en pedazos. ¿Estaba bien todo eso? Steve dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, no lo sabía, _no estaba interesado en saberlo_. Él estaba viviendo ese mundo por Bucky, necesitaba que Hydra lo mantuviera vivo en ese mundo… _no podía sobrevivir sin él_. Todo lo que él tuvo en el pasado se desmoronó cuando él se levantó _setenta años_ después, pero con la vida de Bucky dependiendo de un hilo no dudo en tender su mano para que Hydra tomara su poder, sólo para salvarlo a él. Sí Bucky moría, era su culpa; nunca se lo podría perdonar.

Él era el único que seguía con vida. Observó los cristales de la habitación climatizada, como su cuerpo se encontraba detrás de aquella máquina que le mantenía con vida. Le recordó a aquella máquina que le convirtió en _súper soldado_. El hielo que estaba en su cuerpo comenzaba a adaptarse al clima, le impedía el aceleramiento a sus células congeladas, la proximidad a la muerte… se alejaba cada vez más. Apretó sus manos encima del pomo de la puerta, no podía olvidar que él era el _asesino_ de Hydra, sólo por él.

—Bucky —apoyó su cuerpo encima de la máquina, sentía que el hielo estaba quemándole los abdominales, colocó su frente en el vidrío de la maquina contraria—. Lo siento tanto… esta vez… mucha gente murió —susurraba, esa era la forma en la que se arrepentía de sus pecados, en la cual exponía los nombres y las vidas de aquellos que había asesinado. _Era un ritual_. Confesarse a un Bucky que no podía oír, que no podía hablar… sólo, era un cubo de hielo. Pero ese cubo de hielo congelaba aquella bondad que el Capitán todavía poseía. _Lo único que le quedaba con vida_.

Sonrió, observando en el cristal de la maquina el rostro soñoliento de su amigo. Colocó su mano encima de la maquina antes de tambalearse hacia atrás, dedicándole una última mirada antes de desaparecer por los pasillos—. _Tan sólo… somos humanos, ¿no?_

« ¡Hemos aceptado que ya no somos humanos, Capitán! » Las palabras del _cráneo rojo_ se encontraban profundamente clavadas en su corazón « No debes mirar hacia atrás, no debes vacilar. Sigue los pasos de Hydra, ¡te salve! ¡Salvaré a este mundo! ¡Un nuevo cambio! ¡No somos humanos! ¡Nadie es humano por siempre! » **Pero tampoco somos dioses, Schmidt** —sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

« Debo de hundir la nave, ¿Peggy? ¿Peggy me escuchas? — _silencio_. » Tierra cayó en su cabeza, un hueco se encontraba abierto en una de las tantas paredes de los pasillos de aquella cueva. Muchos de los soldados de Hydra retrocedieron un paso luego de haber visto aquel acto, pero siguieron en lo suyo al darse cuenta de quien lo había provocado—. _Maldita sea_ —musitó. Los recuerdos golpeaban su cabeza constantemente cómo sí los hubiera vivido para hacerlo sufrir. Cerró sus ojos, deslizando su mirada hacía un costado. _Odiaba soñar con su pasado._

 **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man**

« — ¿Y por qué no? —Preguntó, deslizando sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Atacaremos de frente, eso haremos. » Las imágenes que comenzaron a brotar en su cabeza estaban lastimándole. Sentía que sus puños estaban fuertemente agarrados, que sus uñas rasgaban con fuerza su piel. Su corazón bombeaba con intensidad « —Tu… asesinaste a Bucky » las palabras venían llegando con grandes estacas a su corazón « — ¿Quién confiaría en un experimento como tú? » sus dedos se envolvían en su sábana, gemía del dolor, sudaba a mares, sus ojos fueron apretados con fuerza « — ¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? —La pregunta de Peggy le había tomado por sorpresa—. La pareja ideal —le contestó. » Un fuerte golpe, sintió su corazón acelerarse, el constante golpeteo de los latidos de su corazón « — ¿Peggy? ¿Peggy me escuchas? » Un fuerte golpe para su orgullo: « —es el fin, Steve »

« Lo importante para este experimento… es esto —señaló su corazón—. Sé un… »

—Buen hombre… —abrió con fuerza sus ojos, estaba sudando a mares. Sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido a la cama, sus dedos se envolvieron entre ellos intentando despertarse. Necesitaba quitarse la ropa, las gotas de sudor que estaban bañándole. Le estaban volviendo loco. Sus dedos se entrelazaron entre ellos, sentándose en la cama para ver hacia la puerta, la garganta seca, deseo: _emborracharse una vez más_.

¿La pareja ideal? —Sonrió. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, golpeando la pared con la parte trasera de su cabeza con fuerza—. ¿Qué tonterías pensaba en esa época? —se preguntó segundos después, cerró sus ojos olvidando de nuevo las palabras de Erskine: « _un buen hombre_ … »

Escuchó un par de veces la puerta ser tocada, bostezó antes de contestar con un simple: _adelante_ , del otro lado Rumlow se hizo a un lado caminando hasta dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta—. ¿Una pesadilla? Tienes mala cara.

—Soñé contigo, eso es totalmente una pesadilla —el agente gruñó—. ¿Qué quieres, Rumlow?

— ¿Quieres distraerte?, mis hombres necesitan practicar con alguien antes de dominar el traje de Iron Man.

—Rompería los trajes.

—Así los científicos verán en dónde tienen fallas para hacerlos más fuertes —Steve sonrió, levantándose. Él así, tendría tiempo de saber en dónde tenían debilidades los trajes, ¿no podría expulsar a Tony de un golpe de su patético muñeco de hierro?

—Iré, en cinco.

—Te espero en el área subterránea.

 **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man**

Las luces de la ciudad parpadeaban constantemente. Había pasado una semana desde que el ataque de las bombas puso a New York en un estado de crisis. _The Avengers_ estaban constantemente ocupados, no había tiempo para detenerse, para pensar en la situación que estaba trayendo caos. Los gobernantes llegaron a un acuerdo de que no era necesario tener a la ciudad en cuarentena en lo que encontraban a los causantes pero no había nada. S.H.I.E.L.D. había guardado la información que tenía con el causante de las bombas, Steve Rogers desapareció como la neblina en una noche húmeda. A la mañana siguiente no había rastro de él, ni en las alcantarillas, ni en departamentos ni siquiera los satélites lo habían localizado.

La ciudad carecía de vida activa, la gente tenía miedo de visitar los lugares más frecuentes. Los trabajos se habían detenido por si sus empresas eran consideradas como blancos para los terroristas. ¿Y The Avengers? Sumergidos en la búsqueda de un hombre, _el hombre_ ; que puso patas arriba a toda una ciudad. Las bombas no habían alcanzado grandes heridos, explotaron en tiempo de intercambios, en lugares dónde las personas podrían tener tiempo de escapar. Eso lo reconocían los vengadores, no fue un atentado, no fue un asesinato: _solamente era una advertencia_. Vendría algo más grande. Stark se detuvo en uno de los altos edificios de la ciudad respirando de forma agitada, había dejado de comer durante toda esa semana en orden por la exhaustiva búsqueda de aquel hombre, él sobre todo que conocía su rostro, incluso las manías que tenía al apretar sus labios, sonreír, mostrar sus dientes. Recorrió todo Estados Unidos buscándolo en su traje: pero no había nadie. ¡ _Se lo había tragado la tierra, maldita sea_!

— _Señor, le recomiendo tomar un descanso. Sus niveles de glucosa estaban bajando considerablemente por la falta de alimentos. Señor, puede tener una anemia sí deja a un lado alimentarse como debe ser. Ya ha sido una semana._

—JARVIS, cuando te pida una opinión puedes darla.

— _Lo hago por su bien, Señor. Ha tenido suficiente, no ha dormido lo suficiente esta semana, esta alterado._

— ¡Estoy bien! —gritó. JARVIS del otro lado quedo en silencio. Tony cubrió entre sus palmas sus manos—. No debí alterarme… —pronunció suavemente—. Ese hombre es peligroso, sí logra establecer más bombas a lo largo del país estaremos en peligro, debemos de encontrarlo.

— _¿Por la Señorita Potts?_

—Así es… casi mato a Pepper.

— _No creo que el Capitán Rogers haya intentado asesinar a la Señorita Potts, lo hubiese logrado sin siquiera hablar con ustedes._

—JARVIS, tienes razón. Un plan en mente, algo totalmente diferente… Algo más, grande… ¿qué significaron las bombas? ¿Dónde estuvieron?

— _Los lugares en los que se localizaron las bombas fueron: La Empire State, Chrysler Building, Ellis Island, Rockefeller Center, Catedral de San Patricio y La Torre Stark. Lugares que a altas horas de la noche estarían totalmente desiertos, a excepción del Estadio que estalló minutos después de las edificaciones cuando todas las personas habían salido._

—Lo único que los une es que son edificaciones, edificios, altos… altos…

« ¿Qué tan doloroso es estar en la cima y caer hasta estrellarse contra el pavimento? »

—Altura… luces… pocas personas… ¿fe? —Los ojos de Stark se abrieron de golpe—. Lo que crees con tus manos, traerá la desgracia.

— _¿Señor?_

—Los androides que robaron… ¡Van a atacar a New York con un ejército de hombres de hierro!

— _Señor he logrado captar señales diminutas de los trajes que han sido robados._

— ¡¿Dónde?!

— _Entraran en la frontera de la ciudad en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…_

Una fuerte bomba sacudió el edificio dónde se encontraba Stark, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo observando la cantidad de hombres de hierro que comenzaban a dirigirse a la ciudad, las armas que comenzaron a desprender sus cuerpos altero al genio, millonario lo suficiente para olvidar respirar cuando estos volaron por encima de él.

—JARVIS, intenta bloquear la señal o entrar a la plataforma virtual de aquellos que controlan los trajes, _ahora_. Quiero que todos eyecten a los que están dentro —ordenó, apoyándose en el borde de la azotea del gran edificio—. / Agente Romanoff, ¿me escucha? ¿Ya sabe lo que está ocurriendo? /

—/ Estamos dirigiéndonos hasta el punto de reunión. Nos vemos en 10, Stark /

Tony cerró su traje aterrizando en las calles de New York dónde un grupo de androides estaban esperándole. La gente huía despavorida de las calles buscando dónde ocultarse. La lucha no había tardado en comenzar, los golpes que contraían los puños del castaño por encima de aquellos que estaban delante de él, las armas y las maniobras expertas en cuerpos de aquellos entrenados para ellos colocaban no sólo en aprietos al dueño de la gran Industria Stark, sino, que todos los que observaban estaban mirando con terror a los instrumentos de guerra que antes les había salvado: _ahora estaban en su contra_.

En uno de los oscuros callejones se encontraba Steve Rogers observando hasta la salida del callejón oscuro. Observaba con sutileza, y bastante determinación al hombre que intentaba bloquear los golpes que se estrellaban contra su traje. Sonrió divertido, era la primera vez que veía a _The Avengers_ en realmente aprietos. Aunque si era liberado el: _código verde_ , como ellos le llamaban, la diversión se iba a acabar.

¿Debería actuar rápido? Sonrió. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por el suelo húmedo del callejón oscuro, las pocas luces que podrían observarse en el cielo lograron mostrar el traje de color negro que vestía, ajustado a su cuerpo que le hacía resaltar los músculos que portaba. En el centro del traje tenía un círculo en rojo carmín que mostraba un pulpo, un cráneo con tentáculos a los alrededores. Unos guantes de color marrón en sus dedos dejando ver sus nudillos al igual que sus dedos largos que trono uno por uno; en su espalda cargaba un escudo de color negro con el símbolo de Hydra en el centro y en la cintura portaba un cinturón de color marrón con balas dentro, las armas caían junto a su pantalón de color negro dentro de un par de botas negras. Tomó el micrófono que tenía en su oído sonriendo de lado:

—/ Iron Man es mío /—ordenó. Los hombres en traje que estaban delante del hombre se alejaron de un extrañado Stark, cuando encendieron los propulsores se dio cuenta de que iba a buscarlos pero un fuerte golpe en la espalda de su traje metálico le mando a volar algunos centímetros. Impidió estrellarse con el suelo con los propulsores de la parte de adelante, girando su cuerpo con fuerza hasta toparse cara a cara con Steve Rogers quien tomaba el escudo entre sus manos—. Stark, ha pasado una semana. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Viste lo doloroso que es estrellarse contra el pavimento?

—Acabo de utilizar mis propulsores para no golpearme, mocoso. ¿O debería corregirme? Después de todo eres mayor que yo.

Steve sonrió, mostrando sus dientes—. ¿Ya lo sabes?

—Capitán América, traicionaste a tu nación.

Rogers se levantó de hombros—. No es cómo sí la hubiera traicionado. Hydra tiene bases distintas en todo el mundo, yo pertenezco a una que tiene a americanos dignos de ser llamados patriotas en sus líneas. ¿Por qué traicionaría a mi nación cuando le hago un bien a esta?

— ¿Esto es un bien?

— ¿Esto? —observó a los hombres de hierro volado por todas partes, las edificaciones caían, se estrellaban. Steve solamente cerró sus ojos—. Quién sabe. ¿Qué es un bien para ti, Stark? ¿Algo que pueda ayudarte? ¿Qué pueda traer gloria o que te suba el ego? —Se levantó de hombros—. Sólo… _es el futuro_ —se burló.

—Acabemos con esta estúpida conversación, vendrás conmigo por las buenas o las malas.

—Serán las malas —sonrió, preparándose para una batalla que traería sin lugar a dudas muchos destrozos. Sin embargo, estaba preparado para otra cosa, su idea iba más allá a una batalla que pudiese durar horas. Sabía perfectamente que no iba a perder un solo minuto antes de poder dominar en la batalla. Los golpes no tardaron en llegar, el traje era fuerte, mucho más que sus anteriores trajes robados, estaba reforzado. Lo sabía, pero seguía siendo metal, y él seguía siendo un mero humano pero un: _súper soldado_.

El golpe que Tony le dio en el rostro sintió que le había roto la nariz, con ello, también sentía que sus piernas temblaron, pero eso no le impidió encertarle un golpe en el estómago de aquel traje, su mano viajo envolviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo antes de apoyarse en el suelo haciéndole caer contra el suelo. Sintió el fuerte golpe en su abdomen, seguido de una patada en sus piernas que le hicieron perder el equilibrio. Apoyó su rodilla en el suelo, y se impulsó con su puño, supo que se lo fracturo cuando escuchó el sonido de la máscara de Iron Man cayendo al suelo. Impulsó sus piernas para lograr que el contrario perdiera el equilibrio cayendo encima de él.

— _Game over_ , Stark.

Tony estaba débil, lo sabía. No había comido en la semana lo suficientemente bien para estar totalmente atento a lo que estaba ocurriendo. JARVIS se lo advirtió, los demás también le había dicho lo mismo. Pero sintió que algo había entrado en su sistema digestivo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de su error al haber esperado el final, sintió que algo comenzaba a pasar por su garganta. No era veneno, Steve había abierto la boca, dejando que una pastilla alargada de color blanco cayera por toda su garganta. Lo vio relamer sus labios, pero también sintió demasiado sueño, se sintió demasiado cansado…

Sintió, que no podía más.

—Buenas noches, Tony —escuchó lo último, sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse. ¿Era el fin?

 **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man**

¿O el comienzo de todo?

—Hm…

Sintió dolor de cabeza, los ojos le estaban pesando. Intentó abrir estos, pero no consiguió nada más que la luz artificial de aquella habitación le diera de llenó. Volvió a cerrarlos, intentando cubrirlos con su antebrazo pero no logro mover la mano. _No podía moverla_ , parecía estar atada al igual que sus piernas, intento mover su cuerpo pero no pudo. Estaba atado, a una cama, con las manos y las piernas inmovilizadas. Sintió que estaba en un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo para decir que no estaba tan mal ubicado pero comenzó a entrarle un miedo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿La ciudad no estaba siendo bombardeada? No es que no confiara en sus compañeros, pero sí Hulk perdía el control necesitarían el _Hulkbuster_. Él no estaba allí con ellos, ¿dónde estaba? Recordó a Steve Rogers, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Ya despertaste? Pensé que estabas de nuevo murmurando cosas como: _Tony, no ordenaste tu papeleo anoche_.

—Tú… —sentía su garganta pesada—. ¿Qué me diste?

—Pastillas para dormir —se levantó de hombros—. Pensé que tendría que luchar más contra ti antes de que el efecto sirviera, pero resulta que eres débil contra ese tipo de pastillas —el de cabellos castaños se avergonzó de escuchar eso.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—A la salida de New York, en un alcantarillado. ¿Lindo, no? —Tony frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te traje para jugar, ¿por qué? Porque me dio la gana. ¿Y el bombardeo? No lo sé, debió de haber acabado, ha pasado dos días de eso.

Stark abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿qué había dicho? ¡¿Dos días?!

—Debe ser imposible…

—No, no lo es —Steve caminó hasta él, apoyándose en la cama—. Debiste de haber estado lo suficientemente cansado para dormir dos días. Algunos piensan que has muerto, otros te están buscando, fui por comida hace como cuatro horas y seguía siendo un desastre. No te preocupes, ganaron. Hubo bajas en los dos equipos, pero por encima de todo lograron controlar el ejército de hombres de hierro de Hydra, felicidades.

— ¿Soy el rehén de Hydra? Ni creas que haré armas para ustedes.

— ¿Hydra? Ni siquiera saben que estas aquí —Tony frunció el ceño—. Eres mi invitado especial, Tony Stark.

El castaño comenzó a reír—. ¿Me estás diciendo que soy un trofeo de aquella batalla?

—Ah, sí. En efecto —Steve subió la barbilla del contrario, Tony observó que introducía una cantidad de líquido de color rojo en su boca, y luego dirigía sus labios a los contrarios. Al principio se rehusó a besarlo, pero los dientes del contrario mordieron sus labios con fuerza que le permitió dejar un espacio para que el contrario se diera la libertad de besarlo. El líquido que comenzaba a deslizarse por su garganta le hacía sentir caliente, demasiado.

— ¿Qué es? —respiraba ligeramente agitado. Steve deslizó sus manos por encima de la camisa del contrario quitando los botones.

—Un afrodisiaco de una civilización escondida. Es uno de los más fuertes de estos territorios, lamentablemente a mí no me hace efecto, pero fue capaz de ponerte duro con tan sólo unos toques en tu cuerpo… ¿realmente eres heterosexual, Stark?

—Lo soy…

—Lo dudo. Bueno, basta de charlas, vamos a jugar un poco. Los dos, ¿no?

Stark tembló al sentir los labios del rubio recorrer su abdomen, las manos del rubio deslizaban sus dedos por toda su espalda que se arqueaba con cada movimiento, comenzando desde las caderas, sus dedos envolvían su piel, sus labios jugaban con su estómago comenzando a subir poco a poco por toda su extensión. ¿Lo sentía, no? Steve sintió el roce entre ambas entrepiernas cuando el cuerpo contrario se contrajo contra su propio cuerpo, arqueó la espalda al sentir aquella erección apretándose contra sus pantalones, ya de por si la suya estaba despierta desde que lo veía en esa cama. Le mintió, estaba seguro de que el bombardeó seguía, la comida que estaba allí la había comprado el día anterior a todo ello, pero sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba al ver su rostro más relajado, al verlo sin prisa, a gozarlo sin intenciones ocultas. Mentía, tenía muchas intenciones ocultas, pero deseaba tocar más a _Iron Man_.

Conocer, lo que el mundo desconocía. Sus labios se abrieron cuando mordió ligeramente los pezones rosas del contrario, escuchó jadear al contrario, retorcerse en la cama al sentir aquella acción que había ocasionado, sus dientes se encontraban apretando suavemente la punta, su lengua envolvía esta que estaba en la punta de sus labios, cuando la soltaba envolvía de nuevo toda la extensión antes de repetir la acción, de nuevo, constantemente hasta sentir que incluso estas se colocaban tan duras como ambas erecciones. _Más_ , Steve Rogers deseaba más.

Sus manos se dirigieron al pantalón contrario, quitando los botones que le aprisionaban, siguiendo del bóxer que aprisionaba su miembro, sus labios se abrieron rozándole, escuchó el jadeó de placer que escapó de los labios de Tony, su mano envolvió todo el falo, comenzando a deslizar este de arriba hacia abajo, su lengua envolvía el contrario pero estaba destinado sin lugar a dudas a _hacerle_ sentir bien. Todo había comenzado como un juego para él, debía de ser brusco, de ser totalmente un abusador. Quería hacer que Tony Stark deseara morir, que le odiara por lo que estaba haciendo, pero los jadeos del contrario estaban cegándole, la voz estaba penetrando profundamente en él, había caído en un maldito juego, un juego que podría desear acabar.

—Ro…Rogers —escuchó el jadeó del contrario, sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa profundizando aquella acción, sintió como el miembro viril contrario tocaba la campanilla de su garganta, las ganas de vomitar que tenía, pero las caderas contrarias le indicaban que querían llegar más allá, que deseaban más: _cosa que nunca pasaría_ —. _Más_ … —jadeó, apretando las palmas de sus manos.

Lo sacó, abriendo sus dientes para morder la punta del falo contrario le sacó un gemido lo suficientemente fuerte que resonó en toda la habitación. Steve tembló ante aquella acción, no la esperaba, ni siquiera estaba totalmente atento a lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor, mucho menos, cuando le escuchó, sus manos se dirigieron hacía las piernas, quitando aquellas esposas que le impedían moverse. Sus dedos se deslizaron por está rompiéndolas, no quería perder tiempo buscando llaves, mucho menos, cuando los pantalones desaparecieron por alguna parte de la habitación. Se arrodillo delante de él, apoyando sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, cuando fingió un vaivén que golpeaba el miembro contrario con el propio entre los pantalones.

—Te viniste, Stark —se burló, al sentir una sensación viscosa en su abdomen, bajo la mirada hasta los ojos cristalizados contrarios, que exigían en su iris más allá que una simple mamada. Rogers mordió su labio inferior agachándose para besar sus labios, sintiendo los dientes del contrario aferrarse contra sus labios antes de introducir su lengua en la cavidad contraria. Un montón de sentimientos que se envolvían alrededor del estómago de Tony no solamente eran la intensidad del afrodisiaco dentro de su estómago, también estaba temblando por otras cosas, sus piernas se encontraban ligeramente abiertas expuestas a todo, y el vaivén ficticio del contrario estaba haciéndole desear cada vez más.

Sintió sus manos que cayeron alrededor de la espalda contraria, se sintió libre, podría huir, correr, golpearlo y recuperar su traje… _pero no lo hizo_. Estaba débil, el afrodisiaco le había causado desear algo que nunca antes estando en la situación más cuerda hubiese deseado. Los labios del capitán tenían un extraño sabor adictivo, era más fuerte que el sabor de las mujeres cuando envolvían sus labios. Las risas repentinas, la corriente eléctrica que sentía cuando su nariz se deslizaba por todo su cuello, sus dedos que se envolvían en la espalda contraria que comenzaron a bajar hasta el pantalón ajeno desabotonando este mismo. Sus labios que exigían cada vez más, sus piernas que se abrían dejándole a toda su merced. No era nada más que acciones que _él_ nunca haría. Pero las estaba haciendo, había caído en las garras de un hombre que estaba violándole, pero no fue porque él no lo permitió, le dejó. Pero también, había caído totalmente en sus garras, porque no estaba abusando de su cuerpo, de su orgullo, su dignidad.

El ego de Stark estaba derrumbándose.

La erección de Steve había escapado del bóxer con ayuda de las manos de Stark, rozando con el miembro contrario. Ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que estaba incitándoles a ir más allá. Sus pantalones se deslizaron por sus piernas hasta el suelo con ayuda del castaño que se había sentado. Las manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda contraria, en lo que su cuerpo sentado entre las piernas del rubio envolvía la espalda baja de este, ambos se besaban con intensidad, deseando que los labios del contrario no se separaran. Mientras afuera había un bombardeo, ellos estaban acostándose. Un par de enemigos, rivales, habían sido destinados por el _destino_ a odiarse mutuamente. Pero había química, una química que despertó deseos tan profundos y sexuales dentro de cada uno. Se necesitaban, ambos lo sabían, porque la prueba estaba en ellos mismos. No solamente había sido el afrodisiaco que había puesto duro a Stark, Steve nunca lo tomó, y para haber cambiado totalmente de un sexo salvaje a uno pasional había que pasar por mucho.

Fue seducido, sí. Por los gemidos de Stark, pero Tony también había sido seducido, por los movimientos tan sutiles del capitán.

—Stark, levántate —ordenó el Capitán, orden que no fue negada por el hombre de cabellos castaños quien movió suavemente su cuerpo hasta arriba, sus manos seguían aferrándose a los hombros contrarios, apretándoles con fuerza marcando estos al sentir un par de intrusos que se hacían pasar por toda su extensión. Fue uno, seguido de otro que no tardó en llegar hasta sentir un fuerte dolor en su parte baja al notar que estos salían de aquel espacio que no había sido hecho para que nada entrara. Era un ducto que sólo funcionaba para salir… ¿Y? No importaba nada más, lo necesitaba, quería sentir más allá que un par de dedos, en cuestión de segundos se había convertido en una danza, los dedos salían con facilidad y las caderas de Stark se movían de arriba hacia abajo. Steve introdujo el tercer dedo, sintió como su abdomen volvía a mojarse, sonrió entre sus labios al saber que se había venido: _de nuevo_.

Los jadeos de Stark no tardaron en llegar, sus manos apretando los hombros contrarios estaban exigiéndole que se moviera, lo obedeció. Tony apoyó su cuerpo en el rostro del contrario, sus caderas estaban apuntando hacia atrás, Steve veía la pared, besando los muslos contrarios. Le golpeó un par de veces, indicándole que se sentara. Stark obedeció, de manera lenta, segura. Aquel miembro viril del Capitán América no había tardado segundos en aprovecharse de la entrada de Iron Man. Entrada que fue invadida en toda su integridad hasta el final. Los labios del castaño se contrajeron, y su espalda se estiro lo suficiente al sentir que estaba siendo totalmente invadido. Sus caderas no se movieron, Steve tampoco hizo algún movimiento más que el besar su cuello, sus hombros e incluso se sintió totalmente como un idiota cuando sus labios golpearon los ajenos. Stark tomó control de sus movimientos. Entraba, salía, sentía que su entrada estaba siendo desgarrada pero el placer que sentía al notar que tocaba algo _allá adentro_ le estaba volviendo loco. No sólo quería rosarlo, quería sentirlo, tenerlo, tocarlo… ¡maldita sea, esa posición estaba volviéndole loco!

Steve se cansó, sintió la desesperación del contrario por tocarse más allá que sus manos empujaron los hombros contrarios haciéndole caer en la cama, sus manos envolvieron las mejillas contrarias antes de que sus labios golpearan con fuerza los ajenos y su vaivén comenzara. Los jadeos de Stark comenzaron a volverse gemidos al sentir que estaban tocando más allá de lo que él pensó que podría tocar cuando estaba encima del Capitán. Sus piernas estaban tocando casi en el aire sus hombros al sentir sus muslos siendo fuertemente agarrados por el rubio, su cintura se movía hacía adelante, los gemidos envolvían a ambos en la habitación, el calor de los dos estaba fuertemente ligado con sus propias emociones necesitaba más, quería más. Sus labios sumergidos en una lucha, el vaivén que poco a poco comenzaba a disminuir haciéndose más lento, más profundo. Los dedos que rasgaban la espalda del Capitán América le hacía jadear con cada profundidad en sus movimientos. Un buen sexo, no lo podía dudar.

Sintió que había algo acumulándose en su estómago que quería salir, sus últimos movimientos vinieron acompañados de dientes que marcaban la piel morena del contrario, de sus dedos descendiendo por su cintura de sus movimientos cada vez más lentos, de los jadeos cada vez más pronunciados, de lo último, al final. Jadearon ambos al sentir que habían llegado al clímax, las manos de Tony se envolvieron en el cuello contrario, la frente del rubio quedo en el colchón dónde se encontraban acostados, en lo que las piernas descendían alrededor del cuerpo del rubio. La respiración de ambos agitados, los labios de Steve se mostraron después de recuperar el aire, sintiendo el ajeno contra su oído.

— ¿Otra ronda? —Preguntó con burla, su tono de voz se escuchó agitado, profundo con un gran acento bastante tenso.

—Sólo… déjame tomar más aire —los labios del rubio se alargaron, sus dientes se mostraron antes de volver a cerrarse y morder el hombro contrario—. Siento todavía ese maldito afrodisiaco atascado en mi garganta.

—Sí… no se pasará en horas. Te haré venir hasta que no tengas fuerzas de más —relamió sus labios. Stark sintió una corriente eléctrica subir por su espalda, pero no tuvo la fuerza de pedir ayuda, o de dar la orden de que su traje se envolviera en su cuerpo. Desnudo, expuesto a su enemigo –que también estaba desnudo–, se envolvieron en una nueva lucha de lenguas. Deseándose, cada vez más.

 **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man**

Tony tomó el pequeño auricular que solía cargar en su oreja colocándolo en esta luego de salir de la oscura alcantarilla secreta dónde se encontraba. Observó el humo que salía en la ciudad que iba desapareciendo con el clima. Sus dedos temblaron envolviéndose alrededor de la baranda del puente que atravesaba un río. Suspiró, mirando hacia el cielo antes de volver a reconocer la voz de JARVIS del otro lado de su aparato. Un día, desapareció totalmente un día, y la persona con la que se había acostado se había marchado, sin dejar rastro alguno. Lo único que quedaba era una comida servida en uno de los escritorios, las cadenas rotas, su ropa arreglada en una silla, su traje de Iron Man colgado en un alambre y finalmente una nota: **¿Disfrutaste de nuestra noche, Stark?** Apretó con fuerza el barandal antes de que sus propulsores se activaran dirigiéndose a toda velocidad de regreso a la ciudad, escuchó la voz de Natasha del otro lado preguntándole que había pasado: _no había excusas_. ¿Qué había hecho ese día dónde debería defender a la ciudad? Su orgullo estaba destrozado… ¿Héroe? _No era más que un hombre débil a la carne_. La carne del extinto: _Capitán América_. Steve, sonrió.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto fue el nacimiento de un… _muy buen día_. Aunque realmente fue el nacimiento de una obsesión, como muchas. Vi una imagen del Capitán América trabajando para HYDRA, y simplemente no me pude resistir. Aquí está _esta_ creación. Realmente deseaba un Steve mucho más sádico, espontaneo, irónico, sarcástico y totalmente _peligroso_. Pero simplemente _no sé_ , no nació. Pero me gusto la personalidad que tomo en este fic, sobre todo el deseo por el cual trabaja para HYDRA, soy fan Stony, pero nunca está de más el Stucky; me gusta mucho el Stucky, _por cierto_. Pero más el Stony ese se ganó mi corazón.

La idea era un oneshot dónde alguno de los dos terminaba envuelto en otras situaciones, pero nunca planee el final hasta que lo escribí, quedo abierto para cualquier sugerencia. Quería hacerle otros capítulos, pero… ah, me pregunto si alguien leerá esto.

Un beso para Konnie y Jonnie sé que lo van a leer. Ah, sí, tal vez escriba otros con esta pareja como protagonistas, más llenos de humor, que de drama –aunque el drama nunca está de más–. El título lo agradezco al de un vídeo Stony que vi en youtube, pueden buscarlo: **"Steve & Tony | No Lights **Civil War AU**"**

Sí quieren segunda parte no duden en decirlo en la caja de comentarios {?} Tal vez escriba más cosas Stony, a veces me obsesiono tanto con un fandom que la mayoría de las ideas rondan en torno a él. Espero que les haya gustado.

PD. Sí tuviese la oportunidad de robar algo sería a Robert Downey Jr.

 **KISS AND HUG.**

 **AN.**


End file.
